Quick Fix
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: Hermione is determined to help out the house elves in her prestigious Ministry position. When she confronts the head of QuikFix headquarters, it is an arrogant man she thought she'd never have to see again. One shot: DHr


_Welcome to QuikFix headquarters_

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Reason for appointment: Ministry business_

Walking into the spotless building, Hermione Granger was less than happy about the tidiness of the environment. The white floors and gleaming black desks did nothing for the neat-freak in her.

Slave labor

Disgusted with the happy looks on the witches' faces, Hermione strode in. QuikFix, a company popular for providing amenities that made people's lives easier, was operating under thousands of house elves.

As the head of Department for Minority Welfare, Hermione tended to the needs of goblins, centaurs, and elves alike. Through her hardwork she had managed to ensure each of these creatures a steady income if they chose to work. And though QuikFix did pay its employees, several of the elves were underpaid so as to make a profit.

"I'm here to see Mr. Cornish Dilly"

The secretary looked up, obviously recognizing her and barely containing her gasp.

"Hermione Granger right?" she drawled.

Taking offence to that sticky tone, she nodded. With her activist position in the Ministry and lifelong friendship with Harry Potter, it was hard to remain anonymous.

"Mr. Dilly's gone"

"What?" she asked, raising her voice. "I made an appointment 2 months ago"

"Oh...didn't you hear? His wife left him for Gregory Goyle - the former Death Eater - it's creating quite a stir"

"That's great" Idiotic woman. "Isn't there anyone else I can see?"

She paused, chewing her gum slowly in thought. "There's only one other person who has authority over Mr. Dilly's work - but I don't think you'd want to see him. I'll just resched-"

"Why wouldn't I? I've been prepping for the meeting for weeks. Whoever it is, I'll see her"

"Him. I think you went to school with him - Mr. Malfoy that is - he's quite charming but I think there was some trouble in your-"

"Wait. Mr. _Malfoy_? I thought Lucius was still serving his remaining sentence in Azkaban"

"He is," she paused. "His son Draco has taken over the company"

Malfoy. Oh god. What should I do? There's no way I can have a proper discussion with him over elf rights. Maybe I should reschedule.

"Granger. Are you going to make up your mind or keep me waiting?"

Freezing in thought, Hermione turned around slowly to see a smirk she thought she'd escaped forever.

Apparently not.

Dressed impeccably in a black suit, the secretary twittered at the sight of her boss. "Mr. Malfoy! Oh hello...Miss Granger..well Mr. Dilly's out and-"

"Nina. I _know_," he looked toward her with a pained expression. "I've already arranged for Miss Granger to conduct her meeting with me"

The fireplace from which he had emerged, lit up green once again. His grey eyes focused on her as she faltered.

"Coming Granger. Or do you need Potter to accompany you into my lair?"

Hermione fumed at his derogatory tone and stepped into the fire, ahead of him. She only wished that she didn't feel like calling Harry to help her.

----8----

It was breathtakingly beautiful, with the soft sunlight filtering in. Draco circled around to sit in a large chair placed behind a mahogany desk that nearly encircled him.

"So, _Miss _Granger, what can I do for you?" he asked, smiling.

For a second, she stared back dumbstruck. As memories of fights and insults hoarded her, he was treating her like a pleasant acquaintance.

"Well. As you know, the Department of Minority Welfare handles cases of wage disputes. Recently, we have received complaints of underpaid or simply unpaid house elves working for your company"

His fingers were casually tapping the wooden desk, and she noticed a silver dragon ring around his finger, slithering and flashing its eyes.

"And what I should I do?"

"The best plan is to arrange a conference with each employee and perhaps negotiate a -"

"Let me rephrase my question, Granger," he drawled. "Why should I give a fuck?"

Hermione angered in an instant. She had managed, to fall into his usual conniving traps and believed that they were holding an actual discussion. And, once again, she had run right into the brick wall that was his ego.

"Because," she said, gritting her teeth. "These elves are living creatures! Not doormats you can stomp all over"

"Each and every one of them has a contract with me. You can't do anything else," he said, finitely.

"No? Well sorry to burst your bubble, Malfoy, but I rid idiotic purebloods like yourself the right to slaves. And don't think that I wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you"

Draco narrowed his eyes, but said calmly. "As I said, every elf has a contract. They're happy. And whatever authority you think you have doesn't wield influence over content creatures"

"They aren't content!"

He merely raised an eyebrow. "And you are the all-knowing Legilimens now?"

"No," she stuttered. "But they can't possibly be happy doing all that work for little or no pay"

"Did you like doing homework?"

Hermione stopped and looked confused. "What?"

"Did you like d-"

"Yes! But what has that got to do with?"

"You always did extra homework, research and practically salivated over the library. Did you get paid?"

"No. Of course not. I lik-"

"You like doing tiresome studies," he stated simply.

Hermione stared back at him, meeting his intense gaze with a mixture of doubt and annoyance. But, a spark from her wand broke off any further comments. It shone in a bright blue color, indicating that someone was trying to contact her.

"The fireplace is in the other room," he indicated.

She hurried to the adjoining room, frustrated to find that it was only Ginny with another pregnancy crying jag.

"Gin..this is a bad time"

"And do you think this is joy hour for me?!"

"No," she sighed.

For the next quarter of an hour, she listened to Ginny rant about Harry's every flaw - in Malfoy's office. Trying her best to bring her friend to a rational state, she dreaded thinking about how unprofessional she was being.

Ok. Professional had left the building a while ago.

Finally wrapping up the conversation, with Ginny discovering a pint of leftover chocolate ice cream, Hermione returned to the other room.

"Crap"

She could hear some shuffling. Choosing to let Malfoy finish off any impending work, she admired the view from the large windows instead.

Hopefully whatever was occupying him right now, causing him to curse colorfully had distracted him from herself.

She paused, seeing a man fly past the window on a jerky broom that was plunging into a quick descent. Before she could grab her wand or do something to help the man, Draco's whiny voice interrupted her.

"Granger"

"What?" she snapped in irritation. The man had left a trail of smoke in his wake, but she couldn't see what had happened to him.

"Granger, stop looking at the fucking sky and help me. It's been blue and will always be blue."

Barely noticing his rare plea for help, Hermione was focused on the noises drifting up from street level.

"It's so goddamn hard," he grunted. Hermione hesitated at the sound. "And that idiotic Nina is out on her lunch break"

_What?_

She whirled around to see Draco crouched over and panting for breath. Seeing his flushed expression, Hermione turned back around quickly.

"It won't go down...not even hand...job so hard. GRANGER!"

"I'm leaving," she shrieked at his bark.

"You're not going anywhere until you help me...probably have plenty of experience with this"

"No I don't!" she protested. Merlin...she could hear his groans.

"GRANGER JUST GRAB MY BLOODY WAND"

Hermione was standing in front of his closed door, trembling with uncertainty.

Grab his..._wand_?

Her face crimsoned. A loud crash followed, and she could hear Draco's small moan.

Wanting to flee, but unable to do so, Hermione turned around with her eyed tightly shut. She edged towards where she knew his desk was situated.

"Oh yes. Close your eyes, Granger. Loads of good that'll do me"

Without thinking, she opened them. His pale hair in a disarray, and body covered with mounds of paper, he did not look happy.

Fighting the bubbling urge to laugh, Hermione saw that a neat little box was spewing out paper continuously.

"I.." he started, feebly. "I tried to push it down. But it was too hard. Then it just burst"

Hermione blushed and stepped gingerly into the mess. So he was talking about _this _problem.

"Why didn't you come when I was calling?" he groaned, lifting himself up.

"Uh..I.." she mumbled.

Taking one look at her pink visage, he grinned. "Did your mind get too ahead of yourself again?"

She muttered something again in embarrassment.

"No wonder you fled like a madwoman 7th year," he said quietly.

Hermione was in the process of helping him out of the river of papers when he had uttered those words. Her breath suspended, she knew that it would have come up inevitably.

"Just bend your arm here-" she motioned. But he stopped her.

"Don't tell me that you're that perpetually shy, Granger. I know you've dated enough not to be scared by a kiss"

"Get up Malfoy"

"No. Hermione"

Hearing her name, she let go of his arm and stood up to leave. Surprising her, he got up as well, effortlessly.

"You-!"

Catching her by the robes, he tugged her forward and met her at the lips. Being held in such a tight grip that she had to stand to her tiptoes, she couldn't escape.

It was searching for an escape that brought them here. Trapped in an underground chamber in Hogwarts while Death Eaters raided the school.

o O o O o

"Where are we?"

"You!" she spat.

"Me," he replied.

"Why aren't you with your murdering friends?" she thundered.

"They aren't my friends. And please hold back any do-gooder bullshit you have prepared for me"

It was as they found themselves at another dead end, that death seemed imminent. Water seemed to be slowly leaking in from somewhere - the lake - and no protection spell could hold it off.

"This can't be happening"

"Granger. Just shut up and let me think!"

"What do you think I've been doing? We're going to die," she wailed. And she hadn't even located the Horcrux for Harry.

"Just..."

"Draco please!"

It was that - that had snapped him. Hearing his name rush so desperately did it and he grabbed the back of head and soundly kissed her.

Once the hidden escape had revealed itself to them, she had run out - looking for her friends - she insisted. It was simply a twist of fate that she would never see him after that.

Until now.

o O o O o

She stifled a cry as he yanked back from her and appraised her with his bemused smirk. Not wasting a moment, Hermione pulled back and straightened her clothes.

She rushed out, wanting to escape the office as soon as possible.

Right before she stepped out the door, he spoke.

"Oh Miss Granger"

Her hand wavered over the doorknob.

"I fear we are at a disagreement over wages. However, since you are so insistent, I will arrange more meetings to further discuss this"

She whirled around.

"_Several _more"


End file.
